Joshua Chronicles
by Tidia
Summary: Events in the Winchester lives as seen by Joshua. Also events that directly effect Joshua. Now featuring the future generation.
1. Chapter 1

Joshua Chronicle #1: Revelations

Beta: That Girl Six

Note: This story is set prior to In Victus. I wanted to thank Sensue, Tara and Ridley because at first I decided that I should not post at fanfic, but they convinced me otherwise.

* * *

It had been strongly suggested that Joshua tell the coven his whereabouts. He agreed, but only when it did not interfere with his Brotherhood duties. He had to be in Washington, D.C. for business and informed his mother he was coming by for a visit. He also called Adam, one of his contacts in the coven. Adam requested that he stop by his place in Virginia. He said it was an invitation.

After making statements on his client's behalf he headed to Richmond. Joshua liked his mother's shop — even the scent of it was inviting —it reminded him of home and his mother.

Esme was happy in her element, and Joshua wanted his mother's happiness more than anything else. He had been old enough during his parent's divorce to understand everything. The quick smile that had replaced the fighting and crying since probably had just as much to do with Mackland as the freedom of her business. These days he had to make sure she was at her shop instead of with Mackland in New York City.

He picked up some flowers at Vogue Flowers. He never liked to go empty handed, and she loved flowers.

"I have the perfect vase for these, sent by a collective of women in Africa," Esme explained, escorting him to the back of the shop where there was a small private area for the staff.

She pulled a terracotta vase with a speckled glaze from a box. His mother's shop was built on the idea of helping women all around the world to be able to earn money. It was eclectic, offering her bath and body line, teas made from her own crafting abilities, as well as other goods.

After she finished arranging the flowers, she set about making tea for both of them. It was a ritual for her to make tea, and Joshua enjoyed watching his mother follow her passion. It was soothing to him. It was home.

Once she was seated he told her about the coven. "Adam asked that I meet with him while I was here."

"And are you planning to?" She stirred the tea, the spoon clicking against the china with a chime.

Joshua reached for the cream. "Yes, for right now it is in my best interests, in your best interests."

Esme lifted her tea cup to her mouth. "They have done nothing unseemly. In fact, they have been frequent clients of the shop."

"I am glad they are helping your profit margin, Mother." Joshua took a gulp of the tea, which even with the cream had still been too hot. He was mad at his mother for slipping in with the coven. The entire reason for his making a deal with them had been to keep her out of things, safe. Then again, nothing had turned out the way it was supposed to.

She fidgeted with the oblong Hermes scarf draped around her neck. "Joshua, they started off on the wrong foot and are trying to be inclusive. I thought you would understand that."

He understood all too well after years of trying to get in with The Brotherhood, specifically with The Triad he was supposed to be The Advisor for. "What does Grandmother say? Actually, what about Mackland? It was his son they almost let die." Joshua realized his insolence with his mother. It was rude behavior.

"Your grandmother understands. She even accepted a formal apology from ****." She returned to drinking her tea.

"And she is in Arizona." He hadn't brought the subject up with his grandmother, unsure how she would feel about her family involved in a coven that had disowned her because of her choice in husbands. "Mackland?"

"Is keeping an open mind, which is what should be expected of The Scholar." His mother smiled at him, but Joshua wondered if she smiled because of the thought of Mackland. "I thought you enjoyed your meetings with the other members?"

"I was surprised," he said with honesty. The coven was a think tank discussing the craft. He had shared some information but also had been given some in return. "It's hard to forget we were forced into the situation, and having Adam make a request. . ." In addition, he was in PR and recognized the spin. It started as simple conversation, and then they next thing he would find out he would be fully involved.

"You can always say no." Esme refilled her tea cup; the aroma of mint was freed into the air once more.

Joshua laughed. "You have seen the man? He's a giant." It was an understatement. The man had been involved in the Army, serving in Afghanistan before coming home. He reminded Joshua of John Winchester, and Joshua didn't know if it was just the military background.

"You'll do what's best," his mother added. She always did that, confident he would make the correct decision.

His next stop was Adam's home in West Virginia, set back in a rural area. The GPS hadn't failed him in its guidance. Carolyn had given it to him on his last birthday, saying every hunter should have one.

Adam's house was a deck style home in dark wood. Joshua looked up and saw the solar panels. He was surprised at the environmentally friendly touches because he had made assumptions about Adam's character due to his military service and silence at the coven meetings.

He didn't knock on the glass doors. Adam had seen him and waved him in with a "The door's unlocked."

The interior was sparse with wood floors again and a large stone fireplace punctuating the living room. There was some foreign artwork on the walls and a picture on the mantle of a very young Adam and his wife on their wedding day. He didn't know Adam was married.

"This is an incredible home," Joshua said in a way of greeting his host.

"Thanks, I built it myself." He was shutting the sliding door with a firm tug and came over with his hand outstretched to Joshua. "It's what I fell into after I finished with the service. You would not believe how much money people want to throw at me to make environmentally friendly deck houses. Have a seat." Adam gestured to the leather ottoman set in the living room as he made his way to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything? A beer? I brew my own."

"A beer would be great." Pastor Jim had brewed his own beer. Joshua couldn't recall if he ever tried one. "Is your wife here?" Joshua wanted more information on Adam since his relationship with the coven was uneven — they knew more about him and his family than he knew about them.

"No, she became my ex about three years ago." Adam handed him a beer. He was wearing a blue t-shirt that left the coven brand apparent on his forearm.

"Ohh, sorry." Joshua took a quick drink to cover his mistake.

Adam sat on the large recliner. "Didn't like me being gone so much, but we're still friends."

"Good. That's good." Joshua wished he had asked Carolyn for information on Adam. He hadn't wanted to intermingle The Brotherhood with the coven. For the coven he knew the familial ties, but Adam wasn't a longstanding witch. Suddenly the preaching he'd heard the few times he'd been around John Winchester about never going in without proper intel seemed a lot more prudent.

"Thanks for coming out here." Adam raised his bottle.

"Why did you want to speak to me?" Joshua didn't know if he should treat this as work-related or a social visit.

"I need some help." Adam stood up. "Come on, it's in the other room."

He followed Adam further into the house, but alongside the windows and door that faced out to the wilderness. There had also been a telescope facing the windows, ready to be used outside. They reached the edge of the house and went through the door to another open area. Even without the light on, Joshua could make out the cabinets.

"This is amazing." He used his pantry to store all his herbs. This room was about two hundred square feet. On each wall were two levels of apothecary cabinets at Adam's height. Joshua surmised that Adam had over five hundred herbs stored. On one wall were glass bottles and tinctures displayed neatly. Intermittently, on the walls as almost a deadly decoration were crossbows and smaller blades. There was also a center table filled with pieces of mirror and glass and a telescope casing. "You make telescopes?"

"Yeah, I'll build you one if you want." Adam wasn't paying attention to Joshua. Instead he was leaning his tall frame over a drafting board. "I've been working on this since your incident with the coven."

"I'm glad my predicament was inspiring." Joshua's anger was stirred. He didn't like to be forced into situations, which was his father's pattern. If he wanted Harland to acknowledge him he had to follow his father's orders.

"Sorry. I think what Nadine did was a bad thing, but you can't deny that you belong with us." Adam shrugged. "You have a talent that you are wasting."

Joshua crossed his arms. "I don't think being a member of The Brotherhood is a waste of time, and I belong with them too — my grandfather was The Knight."

Adam laughed at the connection, at least not throwing back that Jocelyn was involved in the craft, as was his mother. His grandmother had never denied her abilities when she could have ignored them. "That's your opinion, but how about coming up with something that breaks down a poison into its components?" Adam tapped on the drafting board.

That drew Joshua's curiosity. The Brotherhood didn't trust witches, and hence did not trust his abilities. It was too close to what they hunted. However, it was from his maternal side where he was more connected to The Brotherhood, and to the coven, to all the good. Joshua began reading the list of herbs and combination of spells, reviewing it again when he recognized some of the patterns. "So you don't have to have personal knowledge about the witch in question."

"Exactly. This is why I need your help," Adam said excitedly. He went to pull down some herbs. "We need something like this with Ruby on the loose."

"Ruby?" Joshua didn't look up; he had a pencil in hand as he started to make some notes on the spell.

There was silence from Adam, enough that Joshua stopped what he was doing and looked up. Adam was leaning against the cabinet. "You don't know, do you? You are supposed to The Advisor to the next Triad?" He pushed off the cabinet, walked towards the drafting table, not waiting for an answer. "Ruby is a demon witch who has been seen with Sam and Dean Winchester."

"I don't understand." How was there a connection with the Winchesters?

"Neither do I." Adam rubbed his hands together. "This Ruby is an original witch from the 1640s in Connecticut. Sold her soul in exchange for power, and you know what that entails. When she died — from a public hanging — she went to Hell."

"And now she's walking the earth as a demon."

Adam nodded. "The first mention of her is in the 1800s when she tried to rally the covens' conversions. When that was unsuccessful she disappeared again. There have been reports on and off, but this is the first time she has been steadily attached to anyone."

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Joshua had asked them not to contact him. He needed space and hoped it didn't lead to them finding trouble. He should have known better. "She must have done something to them. How can she be stopped?" His cell phone was in his messenger bag, and he was walking out to get it until Adam blocked his way with an arm.

"There's more." Adam kept his arm out. "They are not under a manipulation of a spell because of what we know about Dean Winchester."

Joshua took a step back to go around Adam. "He's the next Guardian. Of course a demon witch would want to manipulate him and the next Scholar."

This time Adam blocked the door out of the room and raised his voice. "Dean Winchester made a deal: his soul for his brother's life. We think they turned to Ruby for help."

Joshua involuntarily raised a hand to his neck, feeling as though he was being strangled. It sounded exactly like Dean Winchester to sacrifice his life for his brother, and it sounded like Sam to get help from any source to help Dean. They had turned to a demon, but not to him.

"Sorry I had to be the one to tell you," Adam said, then turned, got a glass, filled it with water, and added a pinch of something from his shelf. "Here, drink this."

Joshua was going to question what Adam was giving him, but he craved the cool liquid as his mouth had suddenly gone dry.

Adam waited for him to drink, then accepted the glass. "Why are you so loyal to The Brotherhood?" he asked as he washed the glass.

"Why are you loyal to the coven?" Joshua retorted. They were both secretive organizations with their own cliques. Neither had done him any favors recently.

"I grew up in the coven. They helped my mom and me out. They've been good to us," Adam said as he dried the glass and placed it in a cabinet. "My mom was just a kid when she had me, on welfare, and started dabbling in the craft. It caught the attention of the coven, and they invited us in. My mom finished her education, became a paralegal, and I got to grow up in a full family."

This was all a good distraction for Joshua. His brain was still trying to fathom Dean and Sam Winchester willingly associating with a demon witch. "Then they allowed you to join the army?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, it was for the best at the time. We are allowed choices."

Joshua started laughing. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't remember the last time he had been given a choice. He was always reacting—like now. Dean, the next Guardian, was going to Hell. The coven had placed Ruby on a hit list. So he would react; he would pretend he did not know about Dean's predicament, and he would help the coven. He took a deep breath, feeling better. "What was the herb you used in the water?"

"Something from Afghanistan," Adam said with a smile.

"You gave me opium?" Joshua began coughing to try to rid himself of the opiate.

Adam began laughing. "No, it's like kava kava, but works faster." He pulled open a drawer. "I collected some herbs while I was there that have similar properties to some known herbs we have locally but work faster or are time released."

Joshua was intrigued. "Think they can be used as a universal antidote?"

"That's a possibility." Adam pulled out the tray, bringing them to the drafting board.

He thought he was an Advisor, but it was a trivial role to Sam, Dean, and Caleb. Here was someone, a group that didn't take him for granted. He rolled up his sleeves.

* * *

Please note: My beta has informed me that Adam may not have been allowed to take with him herbs from his overseas posting. However, for this story I am making the leap.


	2. After In VictusHome Sweet Home

Joshua Chronicle #2: Home Sweet Home

Beta: That Girl Six

Note: This takes place before Ridley's No More Blood To Bleed, and after In Victus. This is the snap shot of Joshua's recovery. Mentions of Dean, Sam and Caleb.

* * *

Joshua was sitting up in bed, legs stretched out with three pillows fluffed behind him, and he hadn't seen his cat Pru in three days. He wished she was curled up beside him as he read Cormac McCarthy's book that Mackland had sent him. Joshua was tempted to look for the cat himself, but as soon as he got out of bed and began huffing around; either his mother, grandmother or girlfriend would come running.

Pru was smart. She was hiding, fending for herself, and would only reveal herself when she sensed things were back to normal.

He stretched, feeling the aches and pains that were still shadowing him after two months. He hated the general weakness and the inopportune moments of sleepiness that would overtake him. He tried to be patient, but he was not used to this much attention from all the women in his life. His mother had become an overprotective mother, drawing in the coven for support. He was very close to reminding them all that he had been a big boy for a long time now.

Then there were the men in his life. His father's lack of interest had increased to new levels. Joshua had asked Carolyn when he had first woken up in the hospital about his father. She could have lied and said he had visited while he was in coma, but she didn't. She said he had been told, and Joshua understood the ensuing silence. Joshua had disappointed Harland by helping Dean, Sam, and Caleb and then being injured.

He was considering Mackland the other male figure in his life. Mackland called twice a week, checked on his medical progress, and sent care packages. Once he was coherent and able to carry on a conversation for more than ten minutes, he asked about Dean. He felt guilty about not being about to help him.

Adam, who in his usual blunt fashion had explained to him what had happened at the hospital on the day he was admitted, had stayed nearby during his convalescence. Joshua appreciated the support, not only for himself but for his mother, grandmother, and Carolyn. However, Adam flatly refused to help bring Dean back because any methods would involve the dark arts.

He knew of Caleb and Sam, but only through Carolyn's network. He understood they were still grieving. Part of him was also scared to reach out to them, unsure of what he would find if he did. Carolyn had also informed him about The Brotherhood, how there was a pall over the organization. Adam had told him about Sam and Caleb and their acts of destruction. The stories he'd heard about Dean after John Winchester's death paled in comparison to what was coming through the grapevine now.

Joshua's cell phone vibrated. He quietly answered the call from a private number. It was considered contraband by his mother — a link to the outside world she wanted to protect him from.

"Joshua, how does it feel to be home?" Mackland greeted him, but this did not sound like The Scholar he knew.

"Good, and understanding the meaning behind a sight for sore eyes." He never wanted to spend any more significant time in a hospital. He liked his warm sand colored walls and bamboo floors.

"Your doctor sent me your release papers. You're going to be feeling tired for a while."

"My mother believes chelation therapy would be best to help things along," Joshua divulged. His mother had consulted with members of the coven over the worry of the poison Ruby had used. They were still unable to break it down into its elements; he and Adam had never finished the spell work.

Mackland sputtered, which was expected. "But chelation therapy is used to remove lead, arsenic, or mercury, and there was no evidence of that in your blood tests."

"I agreed." Joshua sighed as he wasn't looking forward to the treatment, although his mother promised she would find someone to do it at the house. "It is easier to go along with my mother's wishes."

"I'm trying," Mackland sighed."How is your mother?"

Joshua quietly hit his hand against his forehead. He had stayed clear of talking about his mother with Mackland, having been informed by Carolyn that they were no longer dating. "She's well." There was also a palatable undercurrent of sadness. "Would you like to talk to her?" He tried to cover up his error and possibly bring about a change in the current conditions.

"No, I wouldn't want to disturb her time with you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean. . . My grandmother and Carolyn are on Team Mackland if that helps." His verbal diarrhea was frightening, and he could only blame it on the copious amounts of tea he was drinking.

"Team Mackland?" The doctor sounded amused.

"In the hospital they read these books about vampires and werewolves. . ." Joshua tried to explain. He was sounding ridiculous; however, an extended stay in the hospital had led to his constant visitors bringing reading materials during the times when he was sleeping.

"Was I likened to a vampire or a werewolf?"

"Vampire. Sorry, they're not like the real vampires. . .I can have Carolyn explain it." He was about to call out to Carolyn. She's the one who had told him about the series of books.

"No, that's quite all right." Mackland stopped his dry chuckle. "She's been sending me updates about her project with Riley."

Carolyn hadn't understood why he had been abandoned at the hospital by Sam, Caleb, Dean, and Mackland, especially knowing how they all felt about Harland. Nothing she knew about any of them had prepared her for the mass exodus. When she learned of Dean's death and admitted she had been less than kind, she felt guilty. "She wants to help."

"She is, son."

He had reviewed some of the research on Triad power, and although there was potential in the idea, there was unfortunately not enough information. Joshua cleared his throat. "I appreciate the calls and the care packages, but you are a busy man, and Sam and Caleb need you. . ."

"And you are an important member of The Brotherhood. I think I would be remiss in my duties if I didn't check in on you."

"I've been hearing things about Sam and Caleb." Even if he was afraid of what he'd find from them, as Advisor to the Triad, Joshua still had a responsibility to ask after them.

"Sam and Caleb are grieving." Mackland excused their behavior.

"Can you make assurances they won't go after witches, or at least check to make sure if they are aligned with a coven?" Joshua asked.

"The coven is worried?" Mackland sounded surprised.

"We're all worried." He didn't know what Sam and Caleb were doing, but it could lead to a fracture of The Brotherhood and them being hunted.

"The future without Dean." The doctor's voice was low.

There was that. Despite the difficulties in their relationship, he knew Dean was irreplaceable, and Joshua had watched him grow up to adulthood into a man with values and honor. It had been unexpected. "Without a Guardian."

"That's not going to happen. You'll have to trust me on that. Dean didn't abandon his post."

"I'm sorry." Joshua rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. "I wasn't speaking ill of the dead."

"I know."

Joshua slowly crossed his legs at his ankles, attempting to become more comfortable. "Does my father know? Does he know about me?"

"They've been told Dean has died and nothing else." Mackland paused before continuing, "He knows you are resting at home. He's been very busy. . ."

Joshua shifted, the bed squeaking beneath him. "I appreciate that you are making excuses for him, but they are unnecessary." He had held out a little hope that the reason why his father had not contacted was because of the presence of his mother and grandmother.

"I've kept you on the phone long enough." Mackland was ending the conversation. "Take care, Joshua, and we'll talk soon."

Joshua closed the phone and tossed it away from him but still on the bed. He liked his lifeline to the outside, even though it brought with it bad news. He wished Pru was nearby, and he had trained her to fetch things. He grasped the phone in his hand when there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," he said to tell the woman on the other side he was awake.

It was his mother, her grin turning into a frown when she saw the phone in his hand. He hid it under the sheet. "That was Mackland, checking in on me."

"You should really rest." She set another cup of tea on his nightstand. It was replaced regularly.

"He sends his regards." Joshua waited for his mother to give some sort of cordial reply. "Mother?" He prompted. "You could talk to him since I am on my way on the road of recovery."

"Recovery, not completely well." She clasped her hands and twisted them. "I've stepped aside from The Brotherhood, knowing my place. My best friend lost her son. I almost lost you, and I can't. I just can't." She pursed her lips, took in a deep breath, and the glistening in her eyes did not spill over.

"I'm sorry." He shifted off the bed, placing his feet on the floor. "I'm right here."

His mother placed her hands on both sides of his face and kissed his forehead. "I know you are, and I am so thankful. You get some rest."

He remained seated for a while, caught up in his mother's emotions. He hadn't forgotten Gideon — his death was a precursor to the undoing of The Brotherhood. There was a soft knock before Carolyn peeked her head through the door. He gestured for her to come in.

"Your mother seems upset." Carolyn pulled her dark hair back off her face.

"That was my fault. I suggested she talk to Mackland." He stood up and went to sit in the striped chair in his room. "Do you think they'll get back together?"

Carolyn adjusted the ottoman so his legs were resting on it. "Don't ask me that, especially with my track record."

Joshua shook his head. Carolyn felt insecure about relationships, not believing herself worthy after Ian had used her. "What does Allison say?"

She sat on the edge of the ottoman and licked her lips. "Odds are 60/40."

"Above average." He was impressed. Allison was a pessimist, and yet she believed they had a chance to be a couple.

Carolyn looked down, saying softly, "Against them."

"Oh." Joshua rubbed his chest, a habit he had picked up recently. He immediately dropped his hand.

"Due to the state of current affairs with Dean —" Carolyn looked up at Joshua, her eyes shining with unshed tears that he didn't have to ask what they were for. They had commiserated over their shared guilt.

"Right." Joshua gave a curt nod. Dean's death had stopped the living.

Carolyn raised her fingers as if to bite her nails, then tucked them under legs. "But your grandmother and I have been talking. A three phase attack should work." She released her hands and began ticking off her points. "Phase one: you need to get better; phase two: old fashioned courtship with letter writing; phase three: in person meeting."

Joshua couldn't stifle the laugh. Carolyn was so earnest in her plans and research. It was what she took solace in. "Do you have a Power Point presentation to go along with this?"

Her face blushed. "Your grandmother agrees with me."

Joshua thought about the plan. He wanted his mother and Mackland back together. He had accepted them as a couple — or maybe he was not enjoying being his mother's sole focus. Either way, they needed to be brought back together, and Caleb's usual scheming help wasn't an option at this moment.

He moved over in his chair and tugged on Carolyn's arm for her to sit near him. She pulled her hand back.

"Your mother doesn't like it when I spend more than fifteen minutes alone with you. She thinks I am taking advantage of you." Carolyn blushed again, then glanced at the door.

Privacy — there was another reason why he needed to get his mother to go home and be with Mackland.

* * *

End for now. . . I am going to leave this open to add to this as we continue to work on other stories. Ridley has one she is working on, and I have one that I am working on too.


	3. The Phone Rings

Title: The Phone Rings

Author's Notes: This is the explanation of when Dean comes back from Hell.

Drew knocked on his office door with one hand, _Wall Street Journal_ tucked under his arm, while the other hand held a white bag and grande sized white cup with a brown wrapper. "I remembered how much you like the fruit and nut bar at Starbucks, so I got you the last one, along with your latte."

Joshua grew up being suspicious of kind acts towards him. Drew complained about coffee runs. He didn't do them without being prompted, and he certainly didn't add to them. "Did Carolyn call you?"

"Who?" Drew made an exaggeratedly perplexed face. "Oh, your girlfriend. . ."

It was all a dead giveaway, along with the phone calls and emails Carolyn sent him reminding him to eat, asking him what he had eaten, and what he was planning to eat. He knew he had lost weight, but forced feedings were not going to help him gain weight faster. "How much is she paying you?"

"Nothing!" Drew set the coffee and white bag in front of Joshua on his desk blotter. From just the smell Joshua could tell the latte contained whole milk and not his usual 2%. "I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart for the best boss ever."

The flowering compliment made Joshua inwardly cringe. "How much?" Drew had his price. Joshua just couldn't think of what Carolyn would have to ensure his assistant's cooperation. Caleb wasn't an option in his current condition.

Drew released a long suffering sigh as if Joshua had been hounding him for hours. "She keeps me supplied with cupcakes from Magnolia's." He pointed at Joshua. "But I would have done it for free anyway. You're kind of scrawny and not really filling out that Armani as well as you used to."

Joshua glanced at his suit pants, knowing this morning he had tightened his belt. He was unaccustomed to someone other than his mother and grandmother being concerned with his well being. Carolyn was always on his mind of late. "Well, I appreciate it."

"No problem, except this is a six dollar a day habit with the latte and treat, plus I have to take the elevator down, walk through the lobby, so . . . I'm thinking forty bucks a week should cover it." Drew put his hand out, palm up.

Joshua frowned. "And you still get the cupcakes?"

Drew's hand did not move. "The cupcakes are non-negotiable."

"I think Carolyn would like to know that you are changing the terms of your deal. Let's call her." Joshua picked up the phone.

"No, wait." Drew placed his hand over the numbers so Joshua could not dial. "Red velvet moist morsels versus green hard cash?"

"Drew?" Joshua held up the phone, prompting the admin for an answer.

"Fine, keep your money." Drew released his hand. "But I am not sharing the cupcakes. They're mine."

Drew left in a huff with Joshua deciding not to tell Carolyn that he knew about her plans with the firm's administrative assistant. As uncomfortable as the attention was, he could live with it. He was just glad the firm had warmly welcomed him upon his return to work.

Originally, he had taken time off because of the sudden death of a family friend, Boone, but that had morphed into an attack by a crazed woman in Colorado. Joshua didn't even try to explain further because even his PR skills were lacking when it came to Ruby, his mother's break up, and Dean's death.

Now that he had returned to work, he realized what an asset he was to the firm. His accounts were happy he had returned to the office, though he had started working from home. The political season was a busy time for any public relations firm. On his desk now were notes about a local congressman and his issues with the Internal Revenue Service over an undocumented domestic worker.

He was grateful when his cell phone vibrated. Joshua was surprised when he glanced at the caller ID. At first Joshua assumed he was being used as a link to his mother, but The Scholar had continued to call him every week even though he was almost back to normal. Either way the calls were welcomed as Joshua wanted his mother happy and tried to help Carolyn's three-pronged plan by giving Mackland advice. After all, Caleb wasn't around to consult.

Joshua had heard from Caleb once, the day before his return to work. It wasn't their normal conversation of sarcasm. Carolyn had already returned to her job in New York with a promise to be back the following weekend. It was easy to recall because of its brevity.

_"Hey, you're okay, right?"_

_"Yes, Caleb, about Dean. I wanted to say. . ."_

_"Glad you're good. Gotta go." _

When Mackland had called, Joshua had told him about the phone call, and Joshua could hear that The Scholar just wasn't missing Esme, but his son, along with Sam and Dean. So their conversations then turned into reminiscing, then to discussions about The Brotherhood, and eventually to Caleb and Sam.

"Hello?" He answered the phone just as it was about to be sent to voicemail.

_"Joshua, hello, I am sorry to be disturbing you at work."_

He couldn't admonish The Scholar for calling him at work. "Yes, well. . .How can I help you?" Joshua deduced Mackland would only call him at work if there was a problem.

_"I don't know how to tell you this." _There was a pause that made Joshua's heart clench._ "Dean has been returned to us."_

That wasn't what he expected to hear. He wasn't thinking about Dean at all except in the context that he was dead. He thought Sam and Caleb's reckless behavior would have repercussions, had been expecting to hear about them before the year was out. He wasn't the only one. "What?"

_"Dean is alive and at the farm."_

Joshua thought it may have been Mackland's tone that had him believing that Dean Winchester was among the living. "How is that possible?"

_"We don't know, but it's him. Bobby's made sure of that."_

"Who else have you told?" Joshua asked to buy himself some time. There were so many questions, each fighting for prominence.

_"You so far, because Dean would like your assistance in a matter."_

"Me?" His questions evaporated. He hadn't said goodbye to Dean, hadn't helped Sam to give him and Caleb more time to find a solution to the deal. Of course, he'd been a little busy at the time. As guilty as he'd felt, he liked to think Dean would have understood. Maybe he had.

_"He'd like for you to meet him in Atlanta. Can you get a flight out immediately?"_

"You must be joking. Dean's alive, and I'm one of the first people he wants to see?" That didn't seem right to him. This didn't sound like the Dean Winchester he once knew.

_"Yes."_

"In Atlanta?" There were no hunts in the Georgia area as far as he knew.

_"Yes. I can tell him you are not available if you don't feel up to it."_

"No, I'll meet him." He stood up, walked a few steps, went back to get his suit jacket. "Do you know what this is about?"

"_I think you'll be paying a visit to Griffin."_

Griffin had a beautiful home in the Buckhead area of Atlanta. Joshua hadn't been there since he was a child with his father. However, he was the only connection with Griffin that Dean had who was impartial. Griffin had called him during his convalesce, done more than his own father had done. "So my role is as a mediator?" He strode out of the office. No one would question where he was going, figuring he was going to see a client. It was the best part of working at a public relations firm. He made sure he avoided Drew's desk.

_"Joshua, your father may be there."_

He was being offered a way out. Joshua did not think he would ever speak to his father again, and now he would be forced to. But the next Guardian was making a request. He had made his choice. "Thank you, Mackland, and congratulations."

_"For what?"_ Mackland seemed genuinely puzzled_. _

"On getting your boys back." Joshua closed the phone with a smile. To think he had actually considered the job in England that would have taken him away from all this. Yes, it would have saved him from an injury, but he would have missed Carolyn. He would have also missed the resurrection of Dean Winchester.

He drove to the airport, dropping his car off in extended parking and going to the Delta Airlines counter. Their hub was Atlanta so they would be the easiest to get a direct flight.

When he landed at Hartsfield, he had a long walk to the exit to let the nervousness grow. His last memories of Dean were clouded. He mostly recalled Caleb, Dean, Sam, and Riley swimming in and out of focus. Caleb had talked to him. He didn't remember the words, just the pleading tone to stay alive. He was sure he was being held by Caleb, part of him comforted that if he was going to die he wouldn't be alone, surrounded by people who he could count as more than acquaintances.

He saw the Impala through the glass, and it was comforting as a symbol of The Winchesters. At first it had been ominous because it had a connection to John Winchester. The man was intimidating. Then it became the symbol that Dean and Sam had arrived. Now it represented Dean Winchester. He never thought there would be relief in that, but there it was.

Joshua squinted to make out Dean's form in the front seat. Dean didn't get out of the car so Joshua gripped the handle and with a deep breath opened the door. He didn't greet Dean as he slipped in, put his bag in the back, then shut the door.

"Josh," Dean greeted him with a twisted grin. The older hunter remained silent, so much so that Dean huffed, "Take a picture, Mama's Boy. It will last longer," but he was paying more attention to the car than to his passenger.

"I'm sorry," Joshua said when he regained his manners. He continued to stare at Dean with a look of awe. "It's just…it's all quite remarkable."

"Yeah." Dean gave him a half-assed grin before returning his gaze to the road. "Women have been saying that about this package for years."

Joshua snorted. "It really is you, isn't it?" He hoped that Dean was untouched by Hell, and maybe he was. He assumed someone returned from Hell would be more weary, torn and miserable. This was Dean Winchester, though, and there should be no assumptions. He seemed driven on his mission to accept his role, and Joshua was willing to back him up and be The Advisor.


	4. Christmas Time 2008

Joshua Chronicle

Christmas Time 2008

Beta: That Girl Six

Note: Thank you to Laura who suggested what she wanted to see in the Chronicles. FYI: I have two more Chronicles written. They are being betaed. Thank you for the kind comments, everything is always appreciated. I am in awe of readers.

#4

As he drove the rental to Pastor Jim's farm, nee Dean's farm, which he had to become used to saying, he kept reminding himself he had made the right decision.

It was one he had made awhile ago, but only came to fruition five days ago when he met Carolyn in Washington D.C. Carolyn wanted to see Joshua for the holidays because he was going to be spending it with his family at the farm while she was visiting her family in Florida.

He had made reservations at the Four Seasons for them, and was pacing for her to arrive. He had missed her, after only a week apart and the countless phone calls and emails, Joshua had missed her. She called him on his cellphone to explain why she hadn't arrived.

_"My train was late. I am just getting a cab now. What's the room number?"_

"Five-oh-two, and I will meet you downstairs," he replied with relief. He had become accustomed to her punctuality.

He went down the elevator and was glad it was a straight trip. He didn't wait long, and enjoyed the looking around the hotel's atrium where he could watch the front entrance.

She came in holding a carryall and a purse over her shoulder. The bellman tried to take her bag, but she waved him off as she saw Joshua. She beamed him a smile and he reached her quickly, pulling her close and placing his hands on her cheeks before kissing her.

"You don't do PDAs," she said with a breathless sigh when he pulled away.

He frowned. He had held her hand in public, which was considered a public display of affection. "I missed you." He grabbed her hand and took her travel bag, escorting her to their room.

Once in the room he set her bag down. "My mother sent you something." He had stopped to see her in Virginia and she brought out beautifully wrapped box for him to give to Carolyn.

"Is she still mad at me?" she asked, unpacking her things. "Oh my, have you seen the bathroom? I could live here."

He smiled at her joy of an ornate bathroom. It was beige marble with a separate whirlpool. "Why would my mother be mad at you?"

She had a red makeup bag in her hand and lifted her brows. "I asked her to leave her son when you were . . ." She made another trip to drop of more things in the bathroom. "Your mom can be a bit scary. She got a little OCD at your place, rearranging the spice cabinet everyday. I like her- love her- just well- she likes me – right?"

Joshua nodded. He never considered his mother scary. She was a strong woman, but she had to be. "She cares about you very much. She doesn't buy just anyone a Christmas gift."

"I got her a little something, too." Carolyn unfolded some clothes from her travel bag.

He watched as she tried to hide her underwear and bras in a t-shirt. "Are you happy?"

"Yes."

Joshua waited until she placed her lingerie in a draw. "Are you happy with me?"

Carolyn came to where he was standing, rested her head against his chest. "I am deliriously happy with you." She looked up at him. "I love you."

He found his hands ghosting her as he went down on bended knee. "I can't imagine my life without you in it. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Joshua felt the tremble in her hands. "Wait; think about it-The Brotherhood and the coven- it is all attached to me." He came with a lot of baggage. The Brotherhood she would understand since her family was involved, but the coven was different. He would have dual loyalties and another one to her, too.

She felt to her knees in a sob. He thought she said yes, but wasn't so sure. Joshua was traditional and in his haste had gone about this proposal all wrong. "Do you want me to ask your father for permission?"

"Yes," it was a sob.

He didn't want to make her miserable or cause her more heartache. "I can take it back."

"No." Carolyn looked up at him with determination. "It's just like Alison said, you are into me."

Joshua didn't understand. "What?"

"I love you and I want to marry you. It's all ever wanted." She placed a hand over his heart, and kissed him.

"I think we need to go Christmas shopping for something 1 carat," he said, helping her off the floor.

"What? A ring? Really?" She jumped up and down in excitement.

The moment brought a smile to his face as he continued to drive. He had wanted his mother to be the first person to know, but she was thwarting the plans to bring her and Mackland back together. He was Harland's son, even though he had disowned the man, he still had some of his traits- being slick, as Bobby said, was one of them. So he kept it a secret and enticed his mother to the farm for Christmas.

Although he was sure his mother knew what his announcement was going to be. She was his mother after all with all her intuition.

When he arrives at the farm, Joshua was uncomfortable with the warm greeting and attempted to accept it under the scrutiny of his mother and grandmother. His grandmother even snapped a picture of The Triad along with The Advisor.

As usual there was the usual teasing, but Drew had given Joshua ammunition to fight back with- an 8 by 10 picture on his desk of him and an astonished Caleb. He would save it for another day or maybe email it to all the members of The Brotherhood. It all depended on when Caleb paid him for their parent's trip to Hawaii.

After dinner and his announcement, which he was uncomfortable with since he was suddenly the center of attention. He took the congratulations with good humor and promised to pass them along to Carolyn. He wished he could stay, enjoying the warmth of his family. His mother and Mackland were together. His grandmother was basking in Bobby's attention, Bobby remembered the old guard. The Triad he was a part of was supporting him. So when Sam followed him out he thought the young hunter was being thoughtful, maybe he had a pang of wistfulness for his own lost love.

Joshua empathized in an instant. It was a reminder of why Carolyn was his fiancée. Things could change so quickly in their world.

"I wanted to talk about Ruby."

"I'd rather not." Joshua replied. He was surprised that Sam wanted to talk about the witch. He believed it was a completely inappropriate conversation. Sam stopped him from rounding the trunk as he tried to get to the driver's side. He needed to return the rental and catch his flight.

"Ruby and Rose were together. They loved each other. So when Rose was killed, Ruby lashed out."

Joshua did not like the sound of Sam's justification or the fact Sam was trying to justify Ruby at all. "At me." Joshua's hand went to his chest where he would carry a scar.

"Right, and it was a mistake."

Joshua backed up a step. He was getting suspicious at Sam's logic. "I don't know about that. She's a demon, and they are cold and calculating. They enjoy inflicting pain." Ruby was a demon so according to her hurting Joshua was not a mistake. He hoped Sam understood that.

"Ruby's different. She wants to help. She's been helping me. She saved me and Dean."

"She's back?" Joshua felt his pulse quicken at the news.

Sam nodded.

"And you have allied yourself with her." Joshua closed his eyes envisioning the union between demon and hunter, the wrongness of it all.

"She's been helping me," Sam repeated softly.

Joshua brushed passed him, making his way to the driver's side rear door before edging back around because he had to say something. He had to make Sam understand he was wrong and he was angry. "Somehow if it was Dean or Caleb who had been injured, I don't believe you would have reacquainted yourself with Ruby."

It made him feel that Christmas Eve dinner had just been a farce. She had tried to kill him. She had caused him pain, not from just the wound, but the poison that had coursed through him. He would always remember the sensations and of the thought that death was a release from it all. He tightened his hand into a fist.

Sam may have not liked him, maybe he was dispensable to Sam, but even further she had stopped him from helping Dean. It may have changed a lot of things, postponed or stopped Dean from going to Hell. In the end Sam had harmed his own brother.

"I'm sorry." Sam didn't look him in the eyes.

He was disgusted on a personal level and as a member of The Brotherhood- cavorting with a demon. This was a Triad he was supposed to advise. One leg was weakened. He had been hopeful of his position as Advisor. Now the job in England in PR was tempting because there was no backstabbing literally and figuratively. He would have been out- just a freelance job here and there. "I will tell the coven, and **they will find her**." He then glared at Sam, who flinched in reaction. He wanted Sam to know he had other resources and he would put those to use, suddenly he embraced his reluctantcy of having dual loyalties. _  
_

Joshua couldn't leave, running away seemed liked a dream and now he was too embroiled. There were two other members of The Triad to consider. He had a feeling there was a reason Sam was talking to him by himself instead of with the others. It sent a statement they didn't support Sam. Joshua would talk to Caleb and give him and Dean a chance to save Sam from the path he was meandering down. "However," Joshua started, "because of your position, and in respect of your brother's position in The Brotherhood, I will not tell the coven Ruby is connected to you." He would keep this a secret from Carolyn, too, and his anger flared up because he didn't want to keep secrets from her.

He left Sam standing in the yard as he pulled out and onto the road. He opened the car window and let the chilled air cool his emotions. It smacked of unfairness, which had permeated his life in the past. He thought he had grown beyond that- beyond not being one of Jim's boys, disappointing his father and not living up to his full potential. He wanted things to be easy. He opened his cell phone with the thought to talk to Caleb, spoil Christmas for someone else, but then scrolled past his name.

"I just left and I'll be there soon. I can't wait to celebrate Christmas with you."

The call went to Carolyn's voicemail. He patted the ring in his jacket pocket, which they had picked up and he had gotten sized for her. All wasn't lost. He had never had refuge of his own, and now he had Carolyn to be there for him.


	5. Otherwise Engaged

Joshua Chronicle #5: Otherwise Engaged

By: Tidia

Notes: This is unbetaed-- I did run through it, changed things, and then went out for drinks. Thank you to Ridley, That Girl Six, Laura and to Tara who we must have confused last night.

* * *

Joshua wanted Carolyn to have everything she dreamed about – a nice ring, a lengthy engagement, and then a wedding. Part of that was having a party to celebrate their engagement in order to introduce the families. There was familiarity since both families were part of The Brotherhood, but this would be the time for closer inspection.

An intimate weekend get-together at his townhouse in North Carolina morphed into a full function with catering service for 50 people. Drew helped Carolyn put it together so he would be invited. Thankfully, he had to at the last minute go out of town with another PR manager who required his administrative assistance. It had cost Joshua his connection to the NCAA and a set of tickets to the finals. It was well worth it to keep the invitees from The Brotherhood and the coven away from his work life. Joshua was able to stand in relative comfort in his living room with Carolyn by his side receiving guests.

The immediate family was already mingling- Esme with Mac, bringing along Cullen and Jocelyn who flew in for the occasion, but would be spending a week in New York City with his mother. Carolyn's parents, her father retired from The Brotherhood, her mother and younger sister.

Alison, with her latest girlfriend, came in carrying a plastic milk crate with a bow tied to it. "Congratulations." She handed him the box, then with her free hand she grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

Joshua felt the bottom of the box move. "It's alive."

She arched her brow. "It's a Poochon for you to practice on."

"A what?" He put the box down, and Carolyn bent down, pulling it open and grabbing the squirming pup. "To practice what?" Joshua frowned. He didn't have time for a dog, which is why he had a self sustaining cat.

"Your child rearing skills." Alison smirked. "Molly breeds them- a cross between a Bichon and a Poodle. This is the pick of the litter."

"It is show quality if you are inclined. We have some organic dog food for you and other things in the car," Molly added, trying to size them up as new owners.

Carolyn held up the ball of fur. "Oh my god, it is so cute."

"I already have a cat," Joshua informed them. Pru did not need or want company. Right now she was hiding in his bedroom, afraid of the guests.

"Pru will love having a sibling." Carolyn was snuggling the animal.

"It's a boy," Alison said with a smile, looking directly at Joshua with a challenge.

He always liked Alison, appreciated her efforts for The Brotherhood and gave gifts to stay in her good graces. He didn't know why he was being punished.

Carolyn pulled the dog away from her and studied him for a moment. "Wyatt from _Charmed_."

"Perfect," Alison agreed.

Joshua could not understand the attention lavished on the dog, and hoped it did not mean that Carolyn had changed her mind, wanting to have children right away instead of waiting.

He never thought he would look to Caleb Reaves as salvation. Caleb, along with the Winchesters had been invited, but not expected. Caleb put a finger to his lips and came up behind Alison and her girlfriend.

"Switch sides yet, Sweetheart?" Caleb leaned down, whispered in Alison's ear as she stood next to her girlfriend.

Alison lifted the hand of her girlfriend. "Not yet, Babe."

"She gave us a dog." Joshua complained, hoping to have someone on his side, maybe take the dog off his hands, though Caleb's home would not be deemed adequate for humans let alone animals. He was never there, always on the road for The Brotherhood.

"You know what they say, first a dog, then a baby," Caleb said in a singsong manner.

Joshua realized they had been in cahoots- Alison and Caleb. It was transparent. She was trying to gain support in her agenda of having women named to The Brotherhood, Caleb wanted to be friendlier with The Geek Squad. "They do not say that." Joshua was adamant.

"We are going to say hello to your mom and Mackland." Alison retreated with Molly in tow.

Caleb kissed Carolyn on each cheek. "Congratulations. You know you can do better than Josh. Me, for example."

Carolyn blushed. "It's hard to top Joshua."

"Really?" Caleb smirked.

She turned a redder shade. "I mean. . ." She stuttered, then sighed. "Thank you. I am glad you were able to come."

Joshua was going to ask about Dean and Sam to divert attention from Carolyn, but didn't have to as Dean came in with his brother, eyes downcast, following.

Dean shook Joshua's hand. "We heard you were having a party and couldn't pass up a free meal." He turned to Carolyn. "Hey, you got a new puppy. You know what they say. . ." he added a wink, which made Carolyn blush.

"There is no such saying," Joshua grumbled.

Sam gave a tentative smile to Carolyn. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Hello Sam. How are you?" She reached out and hugged him quickly, but passed on doing the same with Caleb and Dean. They made her nervous and she was still apologizing to Dean for her treatment of him at the hospital even though he had said all was forgiven on numerous occasions.

Joshua had not informed her of Sam's alliance with Ruby. He slipped a protective arm around her waist. Unaware, she made conversation.

"Elijah and Ethan are here. Silas was unable to make it because his wife just had a baby. Griffin sent his regards."

"Silas is married?" Dean's gaze fell on all of them, but Joshua wondered if it was more of a cover-up for the omission of Joshua's father from the list of guests. Of course Silas did keep his personal life very quiet. He had never met Mrs. Fox, or anyone who had met her, so Dean honestly could have been bewildered.

Carolyn nodded. "Yes, for awhile now. It wasn't recent, like your time away or anything, years in fact." She was blushing as she tried to avoid talking about Hell. She patted Joshua's hand. "I'm going to find a place for Wyatt. _Our_ new puppy!" Carolyn took the crate with one hand, the puppy in the other, leaving the men.

"Josh, Sam wants to know if you told Carolyn about his issue?" Caleb spoke quietly and gestured to a contrite Sam.

"No, I kept my word. The coven and Carolyn know that Ruby is back and nothing further." He would not leave Carolyn or the coven defenseless.

"Thanks," Sam replied, but Joshua dismissed it.

He hoped Sam would have come to senses by now, delivered Ruby to the coven to dispose of, or at least done away with her himself. It disturbed him that Dean and Caleb were losing their influence, not the bad sarcastic jokes, but the side to be vigilant about evil. "I thought you said you weren't going to make it because you needed to save the world, as usual."

Caleb stood up with rigid military posture. "I'm campaigning for the position of best man."

Joshua laughed. He hadn't given the idea much thought. "You want _me_ to pick _you_?"

"You'll have the best bachelor party in the history of bachelor parties." Caleb nudged Dean with his elbow.

"Stop hitting me. Josh is not interested in the Playboy Mansion." Dean winked at Joshua. "Is that Adam talking to Cullen?"

Joshua had heard about the debauchery at the Playboy Mansion. He didn't know if it was myth, fact or stories that would be a legend in years to come. Either way, at the moment, he was going to enjoy toying with Caleb, giving him competition for the best man position. "Yes, Adam helped set up the tables, and has been conversing with Cullen for quite awhile."

Dean tugged his docile brother. "I haven't seen Cullen in years. Come on Sammy, Eli, your geek buddy is joining the circle, too."

Caleb sighed, placed his hands on his hips. "We go back a long time, longer than you and Adam, Mama's Boy."

Joshua shook his head. "I am recently engaged, and I expect it to be a long engagement because of a certain situation. Once that is cleared up, then I'll think about the groomsmen."

Caleb looked down, stepped in closer. "We can't put a leash on him, and Dean needs concrete evidence to move against Ruby." Caleb cleared his throat. "Anything on the journals?"

He had his career at the PR firm, the coven, The Brotherhood and in his spare time he worked with Bradley on the missing Advisor journals. He was thankful Mackland had given that particular job to Bradley instead of Riley. Carolyn could keep up with Riley's franticness better. "We need to talk to Missouri. It seems her father just disappeared one day."

"I'll leave that up to you." He jutted his chin towards his father and Esme. "How's the other happy couple?"

Joshua groaned inwardly. He had acquired a nickname of Mama's Boy and now another moniker, too. "I think we need to keep an eye on them, especially with your grandfather saying that your father needs to make an honest woman of my mother."

Caleb narrowed his eyes. "Do you think your mother's pregnant?"

"Go away." Joshua shook his head.

"Right, I know, bad joke," Caleb said, smiling.

"Your grandfather has also been saying he wants his grandson to get married and great-grandchildren while he is young. I did not mention that eighty perhaps is not that young." Cullen was very much like his grandmother, older, but still active with all his faculties, enough he was still able to run a company. Cullen had informed him the Ames men led long lives.

"That's a bad joke, too. Not going to happen." Caleb looked grim for a moment.

It was a moment where Joshua counted his blessings that his blood held no taint of demon. When he had made his deal with the coven he purposely excluded his children so they would not have to carry he burdens he did.

Caleb shook his head. "He should think about himself. What about him and Jocelyn?"

"Absolutely not." Joshua was trying his hardest to keep them separated, afraid the all Ames men could put a spells over all the Madrigal women.

"You want to keep your grandmother all to yourself." Caleb punched his shoulder lightly. "I better go over there before my inheritance goes to Adam."

"He's a good guy. Carolyn said when you met him. . ." Joshua let the conversation drop.

"Why don't you give us all a proper introduction 'cause all I know right now is the guy is a vet, and Ethan seems to like him." Joshua didn't know if Caleb read Adam's mind or could judge from Adam's outside demeanor. "It'll save you from all this for awhile. Real man bonding." Caleb added a grunt at the end.

Joshua had to agree. He needed a break from the mingling and didn't want to think about the dog.


	6. Growing Up

Joshua Chronicles

Beta: That Girl Six

Author's Note: You will see mention of Ridley's story Growing Pains and my story Interwoven. Thank you to my beta who suggested the idea of this story because she wanted a past story with Joshua's ring. And fyi: we are working on our season finale, and Ridley is working on a funny Conversations.

Chronicle 6-All Grown Up

Joshua resented the Winchester children. If Caleb hadn't insisted on coming along and then bringing the two heathens with him, he would have found the Black Dog, killed it, and returned a hero.

However, that plan quickly vanished when it became darker and Sam needed to find the proper foliage for his private moment. He had long since agreed that children should be seen but never heard. The adage held particularly true in the case of the Winchesters.

In order to protect them, he turned to the craft with much hesitation as he heard the internal snickering of his father, the distrust of his peers, Ian and Fisher. He used his blood to bind the circle, which Dean flaunted by getting injured in his foolish haste. He knew the injury, no matter that they were back safely at the cabin, would have ramifications for him. So when John Winchester berated Caleb, Joshua stomached his fear for the man and defended Reaves. He was marked for less than mediocrity in The Brotherhood, since Jim would never forgive him his trespass.

Therefore, he was unable to hide the surprise on his face when Jim handed him the ring.

"I remember when you were a teen and I gave you The Secret Grimoire of Turiel . Do you remember that?"

"Yes." He still owned the book. It was on a shelf in his apartment with the rest of his materials.

"I always hoped you would use your gifts, and trust your true self. Perhaps using them to protect others is the first step." Jim held out the silver band on the palm of his hand. "As is coming to the defense of comrades to right a wrong."

He stared at the ring. This was the moment, yet he wasn't quite sure he wanted the responsibility of the life in The Brotherhood, not now. His mother said the decision was up to him when the time came she would support whatever his heart told him to do. His grandfather flashed in his mind. He had been only five years old when Maxim had died, but his grandfather had left an imprint on him. Joshua put the ring on his finger.

Jim smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Your father will be proud."

Joshua nodded, but knew the moment to make his father proud had long passed; he suspected Jim wasn't naïve enough to think otherwise himself. The thought was nice, though. So instead he enjoyed the feeling of belonging. He talked animatedly with Boone, then figured he would impress the Winchester boys. Perhaps with a ring on his finger, they would respect him. It couldn't be that difficult to get respect from such small hunter-wannabes, even two as annoying as the Knight's.

He entered the room with a cocky swagger. "All you need is a couple of ferrets and a sword, and you'll have a good gig going on. I can't wait to tell Ian and Fisher." Joshua had overheard the conversation; Sam was telling Dean about Caleb's new-found ability to influence animals.

Caleb shared a look with Dean. Joshua wondered if Caleb was planting thoughts into Dean's mind. "And here he is now, the newly pinned sorority girl. Go ahead and show it to them so they can get some sleep."

"Show us what?" Sam sat up, peering intently at Joshua. "Did Daddy hit you? Have you got a black eye?"

Joshua ignored the glee in Sam's voice. "For your information, young Winchester, you are looking at the newest member of the Brotherhood." He lifted his hand, flashing his silver ring.

"Jim let you in the club? For getting us lost?" Dean said with an insulted snort.

"No," Joshua snapped at the boy for forgetting what he had done in the clearing. "For protecting you."

"You remember, Deuce." Caleb nodded with a grin. "When he wiggled his nose and recited that spell."

"Incantation," he corrected. He did not belong to a coven. He had tried to explain the differences, but no one wanted to understand or took interest. "I don't do spells."

Caleb leveled a stare at him. "And here I thought that's why Jim _finally_ gave you your ring. Because you were being true to your gifts…not trying to pretend to be something you aren't. Plus you tried to cover my ass. Thanks, by the way."

Joshua took in a deep breath. Jim had said the same thing to him, meaning his mind was being infiltrated. "Does privacy mean nothing to you, heathen?"

Caleb shrugged, glanced around the room. "I could ask you the same thing, bad manners. No one invited you in."

He did not need an invitation to enter a room in Jim's cabin. He assumed the ring meant he was welcomed. "I have as much right to be here as you do."

Caleb raised a brow. "Right back at you, _Josh_."

Joshua did not bother to clarify the distasteful shortening of his given name. He would not win in a contest with Jim's best boy. He was not fool enough to think a ring would mean he was forgiven. "Whatever."

"Do you have a broom?" Sam asked, breaking the tenseness. "Or a cat? Because most witches do."

Caleb laughed. "He must, Sammy, because apparently it's gotten his tongue."

Joshua struggled to find a response to correct Sam. "I'm not a witch. I just…it's only…I know witch-like things." He sighed. "Why am I even explaining myself to you? You're five."

"Wait much longer and everything he says will be over your head, Sawyer."

Joshua tired of the verbal sparring. Reaves could be mentally taxing. Add in his sidekicks and he was exhausted. "The only reason I came in was to tell you John and Boone want to talk to you about the Dog's lair. We'll be leaving as soon as it's dark."

The Black Dog was tracked easily by the four men. There was no further discussion of rings or congratulations. When he was safely rid of all Winchesters and Reaves, Joshua was happy to be heading home after a quick visit to his mother first.

She should know, since she never asked him why he had not received a ring when he turned twenty-one. He appreciated the lack of questions and pressure. He had expected a ring earlier, but that had coincided with Caleb hunting for the first time away from John Winchester. The opportunity evaporated with each strike against the younger teen.

He liked to think Jim never told his mother what happened that particular weekend. He was never going to bring it up again so it would remain a mystery. His mother must have noticed the change in him, his disinterest in the Brotherhood and the craft for a year while he immersed himself into his college life. College was a good excuse for the lack of availability to hunt.

Joshua was also trying to get over the disappointment he felt in his father. Harland knew about what Ian had done to Caleb. Joshua saw the fake grim expression, recognized it from growing up, watching how society expected a reaction to bad news. However, if the bad news didn't involve Harland directly, he was not going to empathize. It was after Ian told the story with Fisher's interjections while Joshua remained silent his stomach twisting that Harland gave a nod, fake expression etched on his face, then added a pious "you did what you needed to do."

"Yes, Sir," Ian had replied. "I was planning on telling Griffin, go to Atlanta to pay him a visit."

"That'd be a good idea," Harland nodded. "I have to take Joshua back to school."

His father had said it as if Joshua was being inconvenient, just like him not getting a ring was thwarting his plans for his son. He wasn't the son Harland wanted, he never would never be. Joshua wished Jim could understand he was disappointed Jim had pushed him. The pastor could not replace his father; Joshua would not stand against Harland. It had been an impossible situation.

This time he was seeking pride from his mother, then he would call his father. Harland would probably already be alerted by then. He'd be able to keep the conversation short, which was the Sawyer men's way.

Joshua knew it was late or early depending on one's point of view as he pulled up in front of his grandparents' old two level colonial that he'd grown up in after his parents' divorce. He would be waking his mother, but it was too late now. He was still working off the adrenaline rush of the hunt. Jim had suggested he stay, but out of the hunters in the cabin, he was the only one with full time employment. If he was lucky he'd be able to take a nap before heading off to work.

He called on his cell phone first. His mother answered on the second ring. Joshua wondered if that was from her constant worry for him or because of how she grew up worrying in general. "Yes?" She sounded alert.

"Mother, I am downstairs. Can you come to the door?"

He could see through the glass in the door that she still held the cordless phone in her hand as she came down the main stairs. She wore a blue robe over her nightdress with matching blue satin slippers. She gave him a quick once over even as he offered her a smile through the window to ease her.

"What a pleasant surprise." She hugged him tightly, then ushered him inside in the light of the foyer. She scrunched her nose on closer inspection. He really did need a shower after spending time in the woods and in a rustic cabin. "You were on a hunt. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I thought I should stop by." He dropped his gaze to his hand.

She glanced down and lifted his hand, placing it on her cheek, then closed her eyes.

He didn't move. "Mother?"

"You're a part of The Brotherhood." She moved his hand down but still kept it in her grasp.

"I am." Joshua thought of his grandfather, the picture of them fishing together on the mantle. His grandfather had been The Knight. He would never hold that position, but didn't want it or crave the responsibility, especially after seeing what inheriting the position from Winchester would entail.

"And you're happy?"

He couldn't decipher the look on her face, questioning if it was sadness or disappointment. "Yes." At least now he would not be an embarrassment for his parents. He was living up to his mother's legacy. Joshua wanted to make her happy since she had always put him first.

"Does your father know?" She released his hand, taking a seat on the staircase, looking up at him.

Joshua rubbed his chin. "I wanted to tell you first." His mother was more important. She was the one who in his presence never said an unkind word about his father. His father could never be so gracious.

She clasped his hands in front of her. "He's proud of you. He'll probably want to pass out cigars like when you were born."

Joshua felt the weight of being his father's only son. "I have to get home." This job was important as his first out of college. He was lucky to find a PR firm in D.C.; it made a great stepping stone.

"Joshua, is this what you want?" She stood up. "Because I will always be proud of you no matter what you do with your life."

She would not be proud if she knew what had happened to Caleb, what he had witnessed, and what some people would believe he had been a party to all those years ago. He felt he owed it to her to be a better person; part of that involved being in The Brotherhood, which involved his father. It was a vicious circle. "It's a part of our family."

His mother tilted her neck. "You look like your father, but I think you have a lot of your grandfather in you. Speaking of your grandparents, you need to call your grandmother."

His grandmother had just moved to Arizona to an assisted living residence. "She will want me to visit her just to show her the ring."

"Any excuse to see her favorite grandchild," his mother laughed.

Joshua shook his head. "I'm her only grandchild."

"And she spoils you."

He did not deny it. He realized his grandmother spoiled him, but so did his mother. "You should go back to bed. I'll come by next Sunday."

"Brunch?" his mother suggested, then glanced at his hand. "Unless you get called away by The Brotherhood."

Joshua tightened his hand into a fist. He understood why a ring was chosen as the symbol of a hunter of The Brotherhood, why his mother gave him an out if need be. A break would be like a divorce with all its hardships, worse as he became more vested over time to do what was expected of him.

He kissed his mother on the cheek. "Goodnight, Mother. Thank you for everything."


	7. Chapter 7 Reprieved

Joshua Chronicle Number 7: Reprieved

Beta: That Girl Six

Author's Notes: This is for Rhesa who made a few requests. She wanted a story of when Joshua was in the hospital, his reaction to Dean's death along with some Carolyn, too. I am tickled that there are so many Joshua fans. Ridley and I are working hard on our plans, plus we see each other on Th

#7 (Joshua in the hospital 2008)

He loved indoor rock climbing. The feeling of Zen as he thought about the footholds to move his body in different positions brought with it the only time he didn't have dual loyalties. Despite the height, he never felt safer. He used the auto belay system so he did not have to rely on someone else anchoring him at the bottom.

Climbing outdoors was completely different. He couldn't allow his mind to travel and blank out, and situations that usually called for him to climb outdoors had nothing to do with safety. Joshua only climbed outside sparingly, and he didn't recall needing to do that in Wyoming. Yet he felt as if he was scaling a cliff, forcing pegs into the solid rock.

He tried to control his breathing, feeling he wanted to come down. "Lower down!"

"Joshua. Joshua!"

His eyes were closed, so he opened them at least to glare at his belay partner. He wanted down.

"Call a doctor."

Joshua blinked at his mother. His mother would not come climbing with him. He tried to shake his head to clear it but was hampered. Then Carolyn was hovering in his view. She liked hiking, had gone to the indoor rock gym with him as his guest, but did not express any interest in outdoor climbing. She was not trained to belay outdoors either.

He couldn't hold on; he hoped the line would hold.

When he awoke the next time, he recognized he was in hospital room. The first clue was the oxygen mask on his face, then the noise of the equipment around him. There was also the scratchiness of the sheets against the sensitivity of his skin. He felt lifeless, yet overwhelmed at the same time.

One of the bedrails was down; Joshua noticed an arm near his. He turned his head in increments to the right, seeing the side of Carolyn's head pillowed against the mattress. It looked uncomfortable. He thought about waking her up, but she looked like she needed the rest. He moved his head again, focusing on the calendar in front of him until he was able to read the date, which wavered in and out of focus.

It didn't help him because he had no reference point for when he got there. He thought about his last memory, looked over the wires attached to him, and tried to feel the injuries to his body. The drugs in his system made the process lengthy, more than herbs would have.

It then came crashing down upon him—trapped in the cabin, being stabbed by Ruby, and believing he was dying due to the poison running through him. He moved his hand over so he was making contact with Carolyn.

She jerked awake with the contact. "What?" Getting her bearings, she turned to him.

Joshua did not say anything, taking the moment to be grounded by her presence. He was alive.

"Joshua, you're awake." She brought her hand under her eyes as tears began to fall. They seemed to be waiting for her to wake up.

"And . . ." His voice was hoarse, muzzled by the oxygen mask. He tried again, "and that makes you cry?" His voice tapered off.

"No, I'm really happy," she sniffed. Carolyn poured him some water into a small plastic cup, added a straw, pushed the mask up slightly, then lifted it to his mouth.

He controlled himself by taking small sips. He lifted his arms so he could grab the cup. They felt heavy and weak. Carolyn still held the cup; eventually she placed the cup on the table in front of him, and put the mask in place. The oxygen refreshed him. "What happened?"

"They called and said you had been hurt, and we rushed here and you were. We thought . . . And your mom and grandmother, then Adam . . . Mackland too, but he's not here."

He had no idea what Carolyn's rambling meant. Then he remembered he was supposed to help Sam with saving Dean. "And Dean? Alive?"

Carolyn pursed her lips; tears fell from her eyes in silent passages. "I . . . he's not . . . and I was so mean to him, and he called, he did, but you weren't any better, so I kept the conversation short. Mackland called me, and told me what had happened. He spoke to your mom, too." She hiccupped. "Alison's still too broken up to talk about it."

Joshua did not know what to say. Part of him knew he should be comforting Carolyn; she was blaming herself for something. Yet he had such an overwhelming feeling to mourn alone. They hadn't even got to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry. I should have been kinder to him, not just because he's The Guardian, but because he was always good to me."

He nodded. Maybe Dean was not always good to him, especially when he was a bratty child, but none of them had been all that good to each other back then. But they were all adults now. They had come to an understanding with Joshua admitting to himself he did respect the next Guardian.

"Joshua?" Carolyn had moved in closer so he had her full visage, her hair falling forward.

Joshua wanted to ask about Sam and Caleb. He wanted to know the details of Dean's death. Then he sought blissful ignorance, those days where he knew his place, not being Jim's boy or his father's, and trying not to care that he was always serving two loyalties. "I wish . . . ," he stopped, looked up at Carolyn to take her in. "I'm tired."

((((((((())))))))))))

When he awoke next, his mother was watching him over a hardcover book she didn't seem to be reading. It took him a few minutes to get his bearings, the constriction in his chest giving him pause in his ability to communicate. The mask was replaced by a cannula.

"Joshua," she said. His mother had moved closer, running a hand through his hair, then resting the back of her hand on his forehead. "You are still running a temperature."

"I feel warm," he admitted. His eyes strayed to the other side of the bed to notice the nurses' station, along with his grandmother dozing in the chair Carolyn had been in earlier. "Carolyn?"

"Taking a break at the hotel. She's been here the whole time." His mother smiled in pride but then dampened the upturned corners. "She told you about Dean?"

"Yes." He was still in turmoil about his feelings, trapped to the confines of the hospital.

His mother removed her hand from his forehead, then went to his hand to give it a squeeze, avoiding the IV that was tucked in. "Your grandmother is going to be upset that I did not wake her up," she said with a tempered smiled. "She's quite smitten with Adam."

When Joshua frowned, he felt the slight pulsating headache being kept at bay by the pharmaceuticals coursing through his veins by the different IV ports. "She does seem to like the rugged look." His grandmother also had a fondness for Dean, Sam, and Caleb. He wondered when he would ever be able to stop saying their names together in one connection. "Is Adam here?"

"No, he left after a few days, once you were off the respirator." Her hand lifted with a quiver. "You were poisoned."

"I remember." He heard the worry in her voice but didn't know how to allay her concerns. He shifted on the bed to try to find the remote to bring the bed up in a higher position.

"I thought—I tried to drain the toxins, but it will need some more time. Your weakness will linger." She must have seen that he noticed her hand was shaking because she curled it in the floral oblong scarf that hung loosely around her neck. "Did you use the tincture?" She seemed to regain her composure.

The little scraps of his memory were coming back with the prompting. "I did."

"It saved your life."

"You're starting to sound like Mackland, Mother." Joshua wanted his mother to relax. It was unlike her to be so emotional. "Is he bossing around the staff here?"

His mother looked away. It was then Joshua recalled Mackland would not be there because of Dean's death.

She moved the scarf back and forth for a moment. "Joshua, when I came in and saw you . . . It just isn't the right time for Mackland and me."

Joshua was confused. It did not sound as if Mackland left to mourn and deal with the hole in The Brotherhood. "Right time for what?"

"For us. We need time apart." His mother stood elegantly straight.

He did not want to be the villain in the demise of his mother and Mackland's relationship. Yes, he had been against it at first, but then he realized his mother was happy. He wanted her to be happy. "I'm awake now."

"Yes, you are, but you are still in ICU until you no longer have a temperature, and I don't know when that will be. It is a side effect from the poison. After ICU, you will be in a private room. When you are able to go home, you will still need to rest and recuperate."

Joshua shifted in the bed, resenting his mother's litany about his poor health. He was unable to accept a long recovery period at this point, especially since he was feeling so weak. "Mother . . ."

"We both have our children to consider."

The conversation was clearly over. She had made her choice. "I am glad Adam was here to help you."

She moved her chair so she was no longer hovering over him. "He also arranged for the coven's contacts to guard you discreetly."

"Why? Because of Ruby?"

"They still feel there is a credible threat against you," Esme explained. "They take care of their own."

It was then he looked for his ring, to find it taped to his pinky finger, out of the way of the different monitors. "And The Brotherhood?"

"Robert was going to arrange security, but Adam told him it would be taken care of."

Adam overstepped Joshua's boundaries. "Mother—" Joshua started.

"Mackland agreed with Adam. They are reeling from their loss. We are all reeling from the loss. Dean was a good man, brother, friend and son." Her fingers covered her mouth.

Another reminder of Dean's death. It was strange to have someone he had watched grow up die. He thought about Caleb, how magnified the loss must be. He didn't expect a phone call soon, yet Caleb would stay informed about him as Joshua would do with Caleb and Sam. He'd have to make a call when he was alone.

Maybe all those times he saw Dean risk his life, be injured, had been warning signs about not getting attached. Yet there was one person he was attached to by blood who was missing. "Mother, was my father informed?"

She patted her hair back. He recognized all her tactics, using some time so she could find the right words. "I am sure he wants to be here, but . . ."

Joshua looked up at the ceiling. He had almost died, felt like he could slip away at any moment now even though he was on the mend, and his father had not come. This meant Harland Sawyer found his son to be weak. Harland could not tolerate weakness or having an Advisor for a son instead of a Knight. "Please, no excuses."

"No excuses." She reached out, placed his hand palm up, and with her fingertip traced a pentacle. "I promise."

((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

Joshua wished he could sleep through the nurse changing his dressing. It was not as if it hurt; pain medication numbed all sensation. He could not see the wound since it originated on his back, but when it was exposed to air he could sense it. His nurse had introduced herself as Jane. She was petite with an easy smile and a secure manner. She talked about the hospital and the surrounding Casper area as she worked. By the time she was finished he knew that when he ventured out he could easily find the area's best Mexican, burgers, and chili.

Jane helped him so that he was again resting comfortably. "Please let me know if you need anything—_anything_ you need to be more comfortable."

Carolyn entered, clearing her throat. "He's fine. Where's Grace?"

Grace was an older woman who had been the overnight nurse.

"She was off at seven today." Jane glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's a little early for visiting hours."

"Do you want me to come back in fifteen minutes?" Carolyn gave a tense smile, her voice going up an unnaturally high octave. The hours started at 10 am. It was 9:45. The staff had been relaxed about the rules.

"Jane, Carolyn's my girlfriend," Joshua stated, leaving no doubt that Carolyn should be allowed to stay. They had been quietly dating for a year between business trips to New York City, DC and her trips to North Carolina.

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Carolyn was part of him now. He liked her genuineness, the way she wore her heart on her sleeve, showing all her emotions; with Jane, she was showing she was jealous, possessive. He knew what she was feeling. His mother had always been stoic, probably a side effect of dealing with Harland. Carolyn had her insecurities, but she was smart and tested herself to overcome them.

Jane nodded. "Okay." She set the call remote near his hand. "Just in case you need something."

Carolyn watched the nurse leave and go into the next room. She pulled the remote out of his hand, placing it on the table in front of him. He was amused and placed a hand over his mouth to cover his grin.

"I wanted to thank you for helping my mother and grandmother, and being here . . ."

She looked embarrassed. "I hadn't used my vacation time; Alison is covering my duties for The Brotherhood."

"She sent me a card." It was one with a cat on it. She had written Pru under its picture.

"Alison went to your house to get her. Pru's with her in New York."

Joshua had forgotten about his cat. He did have an automatic litter cleaner and food dispenser, but it would only work so long without refills. "How did she get the key?"

She was saved from answering by his grandmother knocking on the door.

"I took the shuttle from the hotel," his grandmother announced. She was wearing a black top with rhinestone stars and a pair of jeans with sneakers. Where his mother was more formal, his grandmother was casual.

Carolyn vacated the seat she had been sitting in, pulled it out so that his grandmother could sit. "I thought you'd like to go downstairs for breakfast? I'll stay with my grandson."

Carolyn darted a glance to Jane now at the central ICU station. "Sure, would you like me to bring you anything?"

"Oh no, thank you, dear." Jocelyn waved her off. "Don't worry. I'll make sure she keeps her hands off of him."

"I—it's—okay," Carolyn stuttered as she backed out of the room.

Jocelyn stood up, kissed his forehead, and brushed back his hair. "You're still warm, but this is the first time I've seen you awake." She sat down again. "I like that girl. It's been a team effort like _Charlie's Angels_."

He had been up for a few hours, and the late morning malaise was starting to take hold of him again. He tried to stifle a shiver. "Does that make me Charlie?"

"That makes you special." She rubbed his exposed forearm. "I'm supposed to go before you do."

Joshua could not think of the day when his grandmother would no longer be around. She was full of zest; yes, slowing down, but that was normal. "Not for a long time."

"I hope not." Her blue eyes were clear and had a sparkle of merriment to them. "Your friend Adam promised to show me around next time I am in his area."

"Grandmother—" He couldn't admonish her, but her flirting embarrassed him.

She was, as usual, nonplussed. "I'm old, not dead. Do you remember your grandfather?"

He was young when his grandfather died. His memories were few, and it was always from a position where he looked up to his grandfather, wanting to be swung around and tossed into the air, then caught in a hug. "A little. I remember him as a big man."

"Larger than life," she commented. She opened her purse to pull out a blue velvet bag. "I've been waiting for you to wake up because I wanted you to have this." She pulled out the silver band. "His ring."

Joshua knew he was supposed to put out his hand, but he felt nervous accepting it.

"I know you have your own, so you don't have to wear it, but I thought you would like it for sentimental reasons." Jocelyn placed it in his hand, then closed his fingers around it. "He loved you, and he would have been so proud of the man you've become." His grandmother's eyes grew wet. "I thought I'd finally seen another Triad with their Advisor, like with my Maxim." She sniffed.

He bit his tongue as the first thing that came to mind was it didn't matter who The Triad was because he was still The Advisor, but that wasn't the case. Dean, Sam, and Caleb had been raised in a traditional Triad, and the next one would not be the same. It would be the adulterated version. So Joshua said the next thing that came to mind, "I am proud to be his grandson, your grandson."

She smiled. "You don't look like your father. You take from my side. You know, I was blonde once." Jocelyn ruffled his hair.

He wished that was the case, but he was the spitting image of his father. His mind drifted for a moment to dwell on how it could have been had his grandfather been his male influence instead of his father. It was a synapse jump to knowing his grandfather would have reined his father in, made him be true to his mother. Joshua might have been Knight.

"That's why you're so handsome," his grandmother continued. "I can't wait to see your children, but you need to hurry up."

Joshua groaned, pulling him away from 'what if'. Lately, all her conversations with him revolved around great-grandchildren. It didn't help that she was in close quarters with Carolyn.

"But first, you work on getting better."

He would happily take that reprieve.


	8. Joshua's Legacy: Patriarchal Lineage

Title: Joshua Legacy: Patriarchal Lineage

By: Tidia

Beta: That Girl Six

Notes: Rhesa wanted something about Joshua and Max and some info about Harland. Ridley thought it would make a good Chronicle and so here we go.

After staring at his work for too long, Joshua knew he would need to go to Nashville on Tuesday to discuss a few matters with his clients, commuting from Kentucky. Until then, Carolyn had gone shopping with some friends, leaving him at home with their daughter, Jocelyn, and his daughter's best friend, Mary Winchester, who was spending the weekend with them.

They had been quiet for an hour now, allowing him time to get some more work done. Yet he knew that they were up to something. With Max, quietness had meant he was sleeping; with Jocelyn it meant she was plotting.

Sure enough, he found them in the bathroom filling up their plastic tea pots with water. He watched them for a moment; treasuring moments with both his kids that he knew were never appreciated by his own father. His daughter's chestnut hair was wavy to her waist. She was wearing it pulled back in a headband. She was more like Carolyn, but still was reminiscent of her namesake with her dimples.

"Girls?"

They were startled at having been caught playing in the bathroom. Carolyn did not like them using water since they had overfilled the tub in their quest to be mermaids. His daughter rebounded quickly. "Daddy? Can you play tea party with us?"

While Jocelyn was trying to distract him, Mary reached to shut the faucet off. Mary was the spitting image of Sam, albeit with blonde hair, also long, caught up in a braid.

Joshua went to great lengths for his daughter, had been involved with many tea parties. She gave him a shy smile to win him over, but he held firm. "No water, girls." He made eye contact with both of them. "I have some phone calls to make, so why don't you and Mary use all the bears and dolls for your tea party?"

"It's not the same without a _prince_." Jocelyn had that exasperated tone of having to explain _everything_. "It's a _princess _tea."

An idea brewed in Joshua's head. "Uncle Caleb is going to be bringing Max home. I bet he'll join in your tea party."

That quieted both the girls as they were spoiled by their uncle Caleb. He went into his upstairs office, leaving the door open so he could hear them and his son when he returned home. Carolyn was spending a girls' day with some friends—having their hair done, lunch, then going shopping.

The country music scene and the charitable organizations supported by them made for interesting work and had proved less stressful than politicos and more lucrative, as Drew pointed out. Drew had followed him from North Carolina, making his home in Nashville with his country star long-term boyfriend.

Joshua heard the sound of Caleb's Ferrari pull up. He kept two vehicles with Dean—an SUV for trips with the kids and the Ferrari otherwise. Joshua placed his computer on standby to go downstairs to greet his son and Caleb.

"Hey, Dad." Max came through the kitchen, placing his backpack on the table before hugging him.

Joshua didn't shy away from affection by his family, but he was caught off guard. Since junior high Max steered clear of his mother's kisses, his sister's hugs, and Joshua's playful mussing of his hair.

"Did something happen?" Joshua pulled back, but kept his hands on his son's shoulders to study him. Maxim would reach him in height soon. "Are you hurt?"

"No, just having a chick flick moment," Max scoffed, then shrugged. "I'm allowed, aren't I?"

"According to Dean and Caleb you should have the emotional level of a gnat." Joshua watched as The Guardian and The Knight molded his son after them. Mackland attempted to buffer the situation, admitting he had been in Joshua's shoes with Caleb under the tutelage of John Winchester. It was a reminder that things could be worse, and his son enjoyed the connection with The Guardian and Knight.

"Well, you're my dad, not them." Maxim went to the refrigerator, pulled out a carton of juice, then went to the cabinet for a glass.

Joshua was suspicious of the compliment. "Did you fight with your uncle?"

"Uncle Caleb? I have him wrapped around my finger." He took a gulp of the juice and finished it off. "He's talking to the Sprieses. You know how Mr. Spries has a hard on for the Ferrari." Maxim grabbed his bag from the table.

Joshua winced at the language but made no comment. He picked his battles. "As your father, I am warning you to steer clear from your sister's room. She's having a tea party with Mary."

Maxim did a mock shudder. He had been conscripted by his sister on occasion to join in a tea party. "Thanks. I'm going to put this stuff away."

Joshua went to the door, opened it to find Caleb waiting for him. "I knew you were there."

Caleb gestured with his chin to Maxim's wake. "He needed time to talk to you. Your kid doesn't hide his emotions well."

"It's not a bad thing." His son had inherited that feature from his mother, and he'd always found it rather endearing.

"I didn't say it was." Caleb leaned against the kitchen counter. "Harland ambushed him."

Joshua gripped the back of the kitchen chair. His knuckles went white from the fierceness of controlling his reaction. He knew something had happened, but he hadn't pictured his father's involvement. "He what?"

"Harland cornered him," Caleb started to explain, then stepped away from the counter and gestured for Joshua to calm down. "Hey, man, nothing happened. They just talked."

"Talking is the problem." Joshua sighed. He had inherited his PR skills from the original Slick. Caleb had replaced that nickname with Mama's Boy. It was more fitting in many different ways. He'd also been grateful for one less connection to his father or the man's reputation.

"The Guardian will handle it," Caleb said with a nod. "But you're going to have to talk to Max."

"And tell him what?" Joshua picked up the chair an inch off the ground, then brought it down. "That my father is a traitor and it is only because of my relationship to The Triad that he hasn't been stripped of his ring?"

"That's a good start." Caleb shrugged. "Do you want Dean to take away his ring? Pastor Jim put up with Harland because there were never any direct accusations against him. If you want Dean to-"

"I don't know what I want him to do." He knew what it was like to have a son he wanted to make sure was happy. Harland could never understand that level of self-sacrifice needed to be a parent. Harland had hurt children when he'd been a part of kidnapping Dean and Sam, been involved in leaving the Matthews brothers without a father. "As Sam has said, sometimes doing nothing may be the best course of action."

"You don't want to open up a can of worms."

"He deserves to have his ring taken away—you know what he did." Joshua had long ago figured out that his father was in on the plan with Griffin that got Jarrett Matthews killed. He had heard enough innuendo and snippets of conversation. Then Joshua had been used by his father to trap Sam and Caleb, using their psychic ability. He had admitted it all to Dean long ago on the evening of them officially becoming The Triad.

"I do because it directly affected me."

That had been another of Joshua's revelations to the men who had become his family over the years. He had told Caleb it was his father who had provoked Ian and Fisher to beat him up. Harland had been proud of their actions. To Joshua, it was one of many things he wished he could have changed.

"Dean has held off doing anything permanent because of you."

"As he probably should continue to do. I'm afraid he may retaliate in some way." His father was a hunter, regardless if he was past his prime. The biting remarks hid a lethal personality which would seek to blame others: his mother, his wife, his children, Mackland. Joshua would not risk the retaliation. "We can't be everywhere protecting everyone." As always, The Guardian would send an emissary. "So Dean will send Silas?" Silas was still on friendly terms with Harland, and was the one sent to rein Harland in as he grew disgruntled. They had grown up together, and maintained contact since Griffin's death.

"I'll tell him that Micah should go with his old man, too. Nothing like a guy with a sharp sword."

Joshua shook his head and smiled. Micah had taken the place of Jessup to teach the new hunters about swordsmanship. "Do you want something to drink?" he offered, remembering his manners, calming down after the news.

"Yeah, a—" Caleb cut himself off and looked at the opening off of the kitchen. Mary and Jocelyn entered hand in hand.

"Uncle Caleb, did you bring us something?" Joshua's daughter asked while Mary had her hand out in anticipation. Caleb had spoiled the two girls.

"Of course." He pulled two little bags from his jacket pocket. "I learned the hard way never to come empty handed when you two are around."

They ripped open their paper bags to find glittering red necklaces. "I love beads!" Mary proclaimed as she slipped them over her neck; Jocelyn did the same.

She pulled on Caleb's pant's leg, and he bent down so she could give him a kiss. "Can you be our prince for our tea party?" Jocelyn looked at her father when he cleared his throat. "Please?" she added after the reminder of her manners.

"Tea party?" Caleb glared at Joshua. He hadn't thought about it so Caleb could not read his mind until it was too late.

"We need a prince," Mary explained.

"What about your daddy?" Caleb grinned.

Jocelyn shook her head. "Daddy is a king, and they don't do tea parties."

It was Joshua's turn to grin. After all, Jocelyn was his daughter; she would protect her father.

Caleb shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Okay, I'll be right up."

They watched the two girls return upstairs. Caleb turned to him. "I hate you."

"It's only slightly emasculating," Joshua retorted, accustomed to Caleb becoming pouty when he didn't get his way.

"You are so inviting me for dinner tonight," Caleb added before following the girls and embracing his role as the prince. Joshua heard him say, "Princesses, it is an honor. . ."

Joshua rubbed a hand down his face and tried to think about what he should say to his son. He took slow steps up the stairs; thankfully he did not have to pass by the tea party to get to his son's room. The door was closed. When Max turned thirteen he requested his privacy, especially with a little sister running about. Joshua knocked before entering.

On Max's wall was an enlarged photograph of a coven ceremony taken by Max's best friend, Jonathan Thomas Winchester. JT had been allowed to come based on his lineage. He had given Max the picture because he said you could actually see the magic in the picture.

Joshua was surprised his son had accepted and hung the picture up. Max was trying to distance himself from learning about the craft. Jocelyn, on the other hand, seemed to be embracing it.

On another wall was a dream catcher given to Max upon his birth by Bobby. Then there was the requisite pinup, which Joshua had gotten autographed by the country western singer/actress.

"Uncle Caleb told you." Max stopped stuffing rolled up clothes in his bureau.

Joshua attempted to make himself comfortable, however, his son was not neat and there was no place to sit. "Yes, he did. I think you might have some questions for me." He spied the spindle of a back of a chair through some clothes. He picked up the clothes, held them in his hand until Max took them from him to add to the pile on his bed.

Max sat on the corner of his bed and stared at his clasped hands. "I guess he's a bad guy, but I don't know why he is since no one talks about him."

"I don't know where to start. There were accusations, which were forgiven, but never forgotten involving your uncle Caleb, and then Dean and Sam as children. But that involved Pastor Jim" Joshua wanted to buffer his feelings, spare his son. Harland had hurt him enough for all of them.

"They've never told those stories." Max had heard many of the stories about Pastor Jim, John Winchester and Mackland, the previous Triad.

"I often wondered if Jim pardoned Harland for me or because of lack of evidence," Joshua cleared his throat. "I don't know if you will ever hear those stories."

His son knew not to press. "Mom said that he called when I was born?" Max did this half shrug of insecurity.

Carolyn had not mentioned that Max had asked about Harland. His father had reached out to Carolyn while Joshua was away, trying to wheedle his way into Carolyn's soft heart. However, Carolyn had never forgiven Harland. "A long time ago I was hurt, and my father abandoned me." Harland hadn't cared if he lived or died. "I didn't hear from him again until you were born." Joshua had been nervous about becoming a father. He was worried he had inherited some defective parental gene from Harland, but the first time he saw his son he knew he would always protect him, try to do what was best for his children. It was a concept his father never grasped. Joshua swallowed before continuing, "He wanted to be a part of your life for his own selfish reasons."

"What were his reasons?" Max looked up and cocked his head to the side. He was letting his hair grow. He used to keep it short, but then he had seen a picture of Caleb as a teen and started to adopt the look. Mackland sympathized with Joshua.

"My father has an agenda. He wanted me to be the next Knight." Joshua did not want to tell his son that his grandmother had been hurt by Harland, used because she was the daughter of The Knight he had been named after. "He wasn't satisfied with having an Advisor as a son, one who knew the craft."

"But you're good at it!" Max was incensed on his father's behalf.

Joshua could not fathom explaining to his son that Harland considered Joshua a disappointment. There were so many slights. This was about protecting Maxim, to make sure he would never think he was a disappointment to Joshua. "What did he say to you?"

"Just some shit…ah, crap about being a hunter, and my future in The Brotherhood." Max pulled a shirt onto his lap, sniffed it, then threw it in a corner with what Joshua supposed was the rest of his son's dirty laundry.

Joshua did not want Maxim railroaded into a life. He wanted to make sure the teen knew he had choices and that regardless he would be loved. "Do you want to have a future in The Brotherhood?"

"What?" Maxim's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Yeah, of course I do. Like you, Dad."

He twisted the silver band on his right hand; his gold wedding band was on his left. "Maybe not like me, but better. You don't have to just because I'm a hunter. If it isn't something you want for any reason, you won't be letting anyone down." He thought of his grandfather's ring, hidden away until it was Maxim's time to be an official member of The Brotherhood. He hoped Dean would allow his son to wear his namesake's ring that the silver was still consecrated.

"Dad, it's about protecting people."

Maxim gave the true answer, not the one Joshua would have given at his son's age. He would have said it was his duty, obligation to be a part of The Brotherhood.

"And a secret society is so cool," the teen added with a grin. That was Mackland's influence, his automatic grandfather because of Mac's marriage to Esme, his true grandfather in every way. "Dad, are we cool? I mean, I'm sorry about Harland."

Joshua ran his hand through his hair. He should be apologizing to his son. "We're cool. And don't worry about being a hunter; worry about doing well in trigonometry." He knew what the prospective future role was for Maxim, but they had all agreed the boys did not need the burden. They needed to concentrate on being children, train well to prepare, then there would be the right time to tell them.

"Da-ad," Maxim whined.

Joshua stood up. "In the meantime, your uncle is staying for dinner, but right now he is the guest of honor at your sister's tea party."

Maxim's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

He grinned at his son. Maxim would be gathering some blackmail information on his uncle soon enough. Maxim and Jocelyn had inherited his PR skills in their own way when it came to ammunition he could use against Caleb. Joshua loved his children.


	9. Joshua's Legacy: Sibilings

Title: Joshua's Legacy: Siblings

By: Tidia

Beta; That Girl Six

Disclaimer: Do not own Supernatural and the rest is the Brotherhood AU.

Notes: The summer of fluff has begun. Ridley and I are relaxing and writing some light stuff.

Max raced around the corner to meet the guys in the field, already late because he had been held up talking to his dad and grandmother about spending some time later in the summer with Adam. He knew he should learn about the craft since it was his heritage, but he wanted to work instead with Micah on swordsmanship. Uncle Caleb wasn't around to back him up, having already headed to the field for their football game.

His sister interrupted his run as she called out to him. "Max?"

He stopped, eyed the field with longing. Josie was sitting on the front steps, alone, which was unusual when Mary was around. Her ever present doll was beside her. They were wearing the same outfit of a pink dress with ruffles. "Hey, Josie, what are you doing out here?"

"Mary and I are going to have a lemonade stand. She went inside to get the lemonade from Aunt Juliet," Josie explained, squinting into the sun to look at her brother.

"Put me down for a glass," Max replied, taking a minute to put on the sneakers he was holding and toss aside the sandals he had been wearing. He started to walk away.

She chased after him. "Can you help me bring out the table?" She clasped her hands together. "Please?"

"Ask Dad or Mary's dad," Max answered. Their father was around and could help; he had something to do that was more important.

"Please, please, please. . ." She hopped up and down. Josie could be annoying. With ten years between them, he did not relate well to her, especially since she was girl. He had been so excited to have a sibling but had been looking forward to a baby brother, not a sister.

Max shook his head, brushing her off. "The guys are waiting for me. Dad'll help. I'll see you later."

They had already started the game with JT and Dean on one side and Ben, Caleb, and James on the other. He would be with JT and The Guardian. He loved when they played out in the field. They stayed away from baseball because both Dean and JT excelled at the sport. Soccer was out since Sam and James played well. It left them with flag football.

Uncle Caleb was running down the field and Max was going to intercept him when Caleb stopped short. Max stopped but still ran into his uncle's shoulder. His uncle reached out to him. "Where's your sister?"

In a moment they heard a scream. Max did not answer his uncle. He ran to the barn which held the table his sister had wanted him to fetch. Josie was stubborn, and Max did not need to be psychic to figure out his sister had tried to get the table herself.

He did not know what he expected to see when he flung open the barn door, but he did not expect to be assaulted by wasps. He ignored their attack as he zeroed in on his sister huddled on the floor screaming. She was rolled into a ball with her hands over her head. Max picked her up and carried her out of the barn. Outside the rest of the men were coming towards him.

"It's going to be okay," he said to reassure and touched her long hair, which was crunched in the cradle of his arm. She was looking at him with fear. She had been scared when the bees became hostile. She was usually not afraid of nature and animals. She had multiple reddened stings. Her lips were pursed; at first he thought she was in pain, but then he noticed the hiccupping breaths. "She can't breathe!" he yelled.

Ben did not stop at the barn to help Max and Josie, instead he ran in the house. "We have an EpiPen in the house!"

Dean, Sam, Caleb along with JT and James formed a circle.

"Put her down on the ground, Max," Dean ordered. He knelt by Josie's head. Uncle Caleb was opposite Max, and both of them began to pull out the stings.

"Nice and calm, Josie. You can do it." Uncle Caleb prompted.

The commotion was drawing the rest of the guests from the house. They had been relaxing by the pond. Ben trampled back down the steps of the house, brushing past Max's mom and dad.

"Come on, Josie, in and out." Max held his baby sister's hand.

Ben stuck Josie with the EpiPen in her thigh as Max's dad slid in by them. Max felt a hand on his shoulder; Uncle Caleb was by his side, suggesting he back away to give the medical professionals room.

"Good thinking, Ben." Grandpa Mac was standing over them. He slowly bent down. "Give her some air." Grandpa Mac gestured to Dean. "Okay, you're fine, honey, just fine."

Josie whimpered again, but she was taking in deeper breaths.

"Are all the stingers out?" Grandpa Mac asked Dean and Caleb.

"We got all the ones we could see," Uncle Caleb answered, still hovering.

"We need some ice and Benadryl," Grandpa Mac looked up and made eye contact with Juliet.

Juliet ran inside the house while Grandma Esme held their mother. Max stood up, and found himself flanked by Dean on one side and Uncle Caleb on the other. Juliet came back quickly and held out the Benadryl and ice packs to Grandpa Mac.

"Do you know anything herbal that can help?" his grandfather asked their father.

Their father nodded then picked up Josie, giving her a kiss on her forehead while their grandfather situated the ice pack against her neck. "I'll take her upstairs."

"Use my room," James called out as he stood next to Juliet with concern.

Dean patted Max's chest. "Have Ben look you over, kiddo, and then you can help us get rid of the bees. Your uncle will go with you."

Max looked down and noticed he had a couple of stings in his arms. Dean was ushering JT along with him. James and his mom were calling for the dogs. Uncle Caleb patted his shoulder.

Ben made him sit in the kitchen to apply a baking soda paste to his stings after he had disinfected them.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Max asked Ben.

Ben was wrapping one of the stings so the paste would remain. "Yeah, the adrenaline in the Epi is the first line of treatment in life-threatening allergic reactions because one of the most important effects of adrenaline is to open up the airways to ease breathing. Then the narrowing of blood vessels prevents or reverses falls in blood pressure. Adrenaline is also responsible for relieving itching, redness, and swelling associated with anaphylactic reactions." He cut some tape as he moved to the next sting. "So cool."

Max didn't find it cool. He was nauseated.

"You need to work on your bedside manner, Ace," Uncle Caleb added.

"She could have died," Max replied. He kept remembering locking his gaze with his sister's look of fear and panic.

Caleb snapped his fingers. "Go outside and help your brothers and father," he ordered Ben.

"I never get to work on live bodies," Ben huffed as he packed up the medical kit and sulked outside.

Caleb got the pitcher of iced tea from the refrigerator, poured a glass, and handed it to Max. "Your sister is too stubborn to die; plus, she has too many hearts to break when she's older. You're going to have to deal with that soon enough."

Max shook his head. "I should have helped her when she asked."

His father came downstairs, his usual messenger bag across his chest. He looked tired.

"How is she?" Max stood up.

His father smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She blames you. She says you should have gotten her the table."

"Did she use his middle name? That's usually a sign she's very angry at a supposed travesty against her. I should know, especially when it comes to matching clothes. Purple and pink do go together," Uncle Caleb commented. Joshua raised his eyebrows at the other hunter and directed his reply to Caleb although it involved Max.

"Mary's with her, keeping her company, but she alerted Josie to the fact that you lost Esmeralda."

"The doll?" Max asked. His sister and her best friend were piling on the guilt to his already heavy shoulders.

Caleb had bought the dolls, and Dean had helped named them; Mary's doll was Samantha, which the namesake did not appreciate, and Josie's doll was Esmeralda after her grandmother. The dolls went everywhere with the girls.

"It's in the barn and, according to Mary, now requires a trip to the _American Girl_ Hospital in Atlanta," Sam announced as came downstairs with a blonde doll tucked under his arm. He had brought Mary upstairs since she wanted to be with her best friend. "Uncle Caleb is going to take care of that."

Caleb took a step back. "How did I get roped into this?"

"You bought them those dolls." Sam shook the doll at Uncle Caleb. "I promised to rescue Esmeralda and watch over her and Samantha. Do you know how long it takes us to get ready in the morning because Samantha has to be dressed, too? You _got my child_ involved in a cult with dolls." Sam went towards the door.

"I'm the one who gets punished. Do you know what going to that store is like?"

Max interrupted his uncle's diatribe. "I better go talk to her. Sorry, it's my fault," he said to his father who had not released his shoulder.

His father gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Son, I don't blame you. She could easily have asked me to help her. She only wants you to pay more attention to her."

Max felt the tightness of guilt ease a bit, but it was still there. He was lucky they were around medical personnel. He should be nicer to his sister. "I can do that."

His grandmother and grandfather were slowly coming down the stairs. His grandmother tilted her head so she could give him a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to make her some tea for the itchiness. I'll save you some."

"Jocelyn and Mary are having an in-depth conversation about princesses. I'll take that as a good sign," Grandpa Mac reported, taking a seat at the table. "Caleb, I think after that trip to Atlanta they are planning a side trip to Disney World."

Max caught his dad's attention and gestured that he was going upstairs. He was up a few steps but clearly heard his uncle say "She's going to make him pay."

If his uncle was right, then he welcomed it. His father had tried to assure him that he was not at fault, and it helped his conscience, but his mother was beside the closed door with her eyes closed and tears flowing down.

"Mom?" His voice was choked with emotion. He hated to see his mom upset.

She smiled at him and quickly wiped the tears. "Are you okay, sweetie?" She opened her arms, and he fell into the warm hug.

"Ben fixed me up. He likes to practice his medical skills." He huffed into her neck. "How's Josie?"

"She's fine, resting after all the excitement. Mary's keeping her company." She kissed him on the cheek. "She's just scared, like her mom."

"I should have gotten her the table from the barn, then it wouldn't have happened," he confessed again. One small misstep had so many repercussions.

"She's upset with you." His mom placed a hand against his cheek. "She doesn't think you're a nice big brother. She wants to trade you in for James." She winked at him. "Your father said that you needed a second chance." She crooked her neck to the door. "Go ahead, go in, and remember she loves you."

Max entered the room a little skeptical about his sister's loving feelings towards him. When the girls slept over James gave up his room to them and would bunk with JT; Max assumed that was part of the reason why his sister wanted to adopt James.

There was the distinct scent of herbs. Her stings, making his four pale in comparison, were covered in a green film. That was his father's doing. It was probably some mixture he should have recognized on sight. The lesson being that maybe swordsmanship could wait when learning the craft gave him an advantage, too.

Mary scowled at him as an acknowledgement of his presence. She also gave him a "hmprh" and crossed her arms. Mary then nestled down into the covers, and he could hear Josie and her whispering to each other.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Mary announced.

Max came closer even though he had been warned off. "Is she mad at me?"

He heard his sister answer clearly "Yes."

It was also echoed by Mary, who was taking her job as middleman seriously. "Yes."

"I'm sorry."

Josie was faced away from him with her head facing Mary as she lay on the bed on top of the comforter. "He's always mean to me."

"You're always mean to us," Mary said with a pout, then added, "James is nice."

He tried to recall when he was unkind to Josie or to Mary. Nothing sprung to mind, except for his aversion to tea parties. "I'm not _always_ mean."

"You don't want to play, and you say I'm annoying," Josie replied to Mary.

Mary nodded and directed her ire to Max. "You call me 'poison ivy'. I am not poison ivy. Daddy says I do not make people itchy."

He ignored Mary. He remembered when he had called her that. She had been tagging along with them because Josie wasn't feeling well. They were just hanging out by the pond, and Mary had been persistent. "It's just that I am busy doing other stuff."

"You only want to play with the boys. I like being a girl."

Mary provided her own commentary and translation to what Josie was saying. "Auntie Alison says we have girl power and you don't."

He did not crack a smile, as much as he wanted to. He wondered if The Guardian knew that Aunt Alison was creating protégés to lobby for her cause of women being full fledged hunters.

"I promise I'll do better. Okay, Josie?" She was shaking her head, still turned away from him. He took out his wallet and waved the bill in front of her. "In fact, I'll be your first customer at the lemonade stand. Here is five dollars."

Mary eyed the money. "It's five dollars! We need it for _American Girl_ and Disney World." She said to her best friend.

Slowly, Josie turned so she was facing her brother. Her eyes were still rimmed red from her ordeal. He no longer felt playful. He was supposed to be his sister's protector and had done a poor job of it. He was lucky there was still time to redeem himself. "Can I have a hug?"

Josie pondered for a moment, studying him until he wanted to flinch when she pushed herself up, grabbed the five dollar bill, then put her arms around his neck.

The herbs that dotted her arms were more pungent, and he felt some of the lotion bleed into his shirt. "I promise to be a better big brother," he whispered to her, holding her small body tight. "You'll have the best lemonade stand for when you're all better."

"I want it painted yellow," she said when she broke the hug.

"With pink polka dots," Mary added.

"Alrighty. Yellow with pink polka dots," he replied, hoping there was some paint on the farm. "Mom and Dad said you should rest. I'll come up later when it is all finished."

"I love you, Max."

He hadn't heard her say it to him in a long time. When she was a toddler she said it every day, but he had felt so uncomfortable that she must have picked up on it and stopped.

"I love you too, Josie," he answered. She smiled and snuggled back onto the pillow with her best friend beside her.

On his way out the door he stopped at the kitchen. His grandmother had a cup of tea waiting for him. He drank it without complaint, even though the muddy color and strange taste begged for an argument.

"Your mother is calming herself outside with Juliet," Grandma Esme told him.

"How is my little patient?" his grandfather asked. Max realized he was also being evaluated.

"I think she'll be ready to sell lemonade soon." He scrunched up his mouth as he reached the dredges of the tea. "I have to go and build a lemonade stand."

His grandmother laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Get the boys to help you." Max wondered if his grandmother was talking about JT, James, and Ben or his father and the members of The Triad.

He found his father with The Triad on the front porch. Esmeralda, looking a bit scuffed, and Samantha were sitting in a chair. The men were watching JT, James, and Ben throw a ball around. The barn door was opened, more than likely to air it out. His father put an arm around his shoulder. "I see you came out unscathed."

"Sure, he's all forgiven, and somehow I have to pay for his sins," Uncle Caleb commented with a huff.

"Karma," his father stated.

Uncle Caleb seemed puzzled. "Karma?"

"I think it is payback for how you treat women," Joshua replied, and Sam started laughing. His father continued, "I think you realize that Mary and Jocelyn will eventually be dating, and they may come across men like you . . ."

"Men like me?" Uncle Caleb looked at Dean for support.

The Guardian shrugged his shoulders. "You are a love 'em and leave 'em sort of guy, Damien."

Uncle Caleb interrupted, "Says the man living in sin."

His father ignored Uncle Caleb's volley. "And that worries you because you may have been less than respectable."

"You are so off base." Uncle Caleb shook his head.

"He so has you pegged." Sam continued to laugh.

The laughter drew the attention of JT, and he ran over when he saw that Max had returned. They bumped fists.

"Hey, can you help build a lemonade stand?"

"Are you trying to get back into your sister's good graces?" His father removed his arm.

"Yep," Max admitted.

Uncle Caleb gestured to the dolls. "Great, then I will have company on that trip to _American Girl_."

Max knew what went on at that store. It was mobbed with screaming girls and their dolls. "That's torture," he whined.

"That's guilt," Uncle Caleb quickly replied with a soft punch to Max's shoulder.

"And your uncle wanting male companionship," Sam added, barely controlling his laughter.

"The food is good because no trip to _American Girl_ is complete without eating at the café. Your girls can eat."

"Can we build them a lemonade stand?" JT looked to his father for permission.

"Has anyone told them this house is off a private road? No one comes down here." The Guardian looked at the gathered men.

"It's all about making money," Max explained. His sister and her best friend had them all wrapped around their little fingers. "Five dollars a glass."

"I could just give them a fifty and get it over with," Uncle Caleb suggested. "That's getting out cheap with those two."

"Where's the fun in that?" The Guardian looked at JT. "There's some stuff in the barn that we can work with. Your uncle can design it."

Uncle Caleb crossed his arms. "Then after I'll supervise the construction."

"They want it painted yellow with pink polka dots." Max reminded himself of Josie's and Mary's request.

"The resident artiste should be able to handle that," The Guardian ribbed.

JT pulled Max away while the teasing continued. Together The Triad and The Advisor had a knack for it, which would make the lemonade stand project a fun-filled one.

"You okay?" JT asked as they walked side by side.

"Yeah." He felt some relief, the tension and adrenaline rush having left behind in their wake a sense of purpose. "I was scared."

"I know." JT gestured with his thumb to where James and Ben were talking to The Triad. "I have a little sibling with a big ego, too."

Max laughed, thinking about all of James's grandiose plans and how he tried to act older than he was. It was just like Josie. He started to picture what his sister would be like if she was a hunter. "If we ever get any say, we are so not letting girls in The Brotherhood."

The end


End file.
